Aki no Sora
by meirnpyon
Summary: Pernahkah kau menyadari bahwa langit musim gugur menyimpan banyak rahasia?Ada luka dibalik pesonanya. Ada kerapuhan dibalik kekuatannya. Seperti dirimu…./SaIno/InoPOV/Slight SasuSaku/AU/OOC/RnR?


**Disclaimer**: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : Sai X Ino

**Genre** : Romance -AU

**Warning** : Gaje, Typo, OOC, abal etc.

**ALERT: Ino POV**

Read and Review please :)

-o-o-o-o-

_You are my sky, My autumn sky_

_Hide your feeling, with mysterious appearance_

_It's hurt me, Don't you know?_

_Tell me, please_

_I wanna know your feeling, Your truly feeling…_

-Ino Yamanaka

**.**

**.**

_You are my sky, My autumn sky_

_Hide your sadness, behind your smile_

_It's hurt me, don't you know?_

_Share to me, please_

_I wanna feel your sadness, Your deepest sadness…_

-Sai

**.**

**.**

**Aki no Sora**

**.**

**Autumn Sky**

* * *

_Musim semi, Konoha High School…_

"Be-benarkah…?" Aku menatap sahabatku, Sakura, dengan tidak percaya. Sakura baru saja menceritakan kejadian di taman kemarin sore, ketika Sasuke Uchiha dan dirinya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Saat itu juga, hatiku terasa begitu nyeri. Namun kututupi dengan senyumanku.

"Kyaaa, akhirnya! Aku harus mengucapkan selamat!" Aku memeluk Sakura yang langsung membalas pelukanku.

"Arigatou Ino…"

Mataku menangkap sosok tegap yang diam saja melihat kami berpelukan. Sasuke. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan mendorong pelan Sakura sambil berbisik, "Tuh, dia sudah menunggumu, pergilah…"

"Eh? Kau bagaimana?" Sakura terlihat enggan meninggalkanku.

"Aku? Aku pulang sendiri juga bisa kok! Sudahlah, jangan khawatir! Jaa~" Aku melambaikan tangan sambil memaksakan seutas senyuman. Dengan agak ragu, Sakura membalas lambaian tanganku. Sebelum pergi, Sasuke mengangguk untuk pamit denganku. Setelah mereka benar-benar pergi, air mataku yang daritadi mati-matian kutahan mulai bergulir dari tempatnya.

Patah hati ternyata sesakit ini ya? Tanyaku dalam hati. Air mata yang menggenang mulai membuat penglihatanku kabur. Tapi kubiarkan mereka menetes dengan bebas, menyentuh pipiku bahkan membasahi bunga-bunga yang sedang kurangkai. Aku memaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum sambil berusaha menyelesaikan rangkaian bunga anggrek ini. Namun sekeras apapun aku mencobanya menahannya, rasa sesak kian memenuhi dadaku.

Aku, Ino Yamanaka, selama ini menyukai Sasuke Uchiha. Sama sepertimu, Sakura. Ini rahasia yang belum pernah kubagi dengannya. Aku harus tetap mendukung kebahagiaan sahabatku. Ya, aku terus mengucapkan itu pada diriku sendiri. Dan aku pun menangis tersedu-sedu. Biar saja, toh tidak akan ada yang melihatku begini.

"Apa rangkaian bunga itu sudah selesai?"

Aku buru-buru menghapus air mataku dan menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Kulihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat memandangku dengan tatapan datar. "Se-sejak kapan kau disana? Kenapa seenaknya masuk kesini?"

"Aku sudah berulang kali mengetuk, hanya saja tak ada jawaban."

"K-kau melihatnya…?" Tanyaku lirih.

Dia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau melihatku… menangis?"

"Ya, jelas sekali. Ngomong-ngomong…"

"Lupakan yang kau lihat barusan! Aku tidak akan menceritakannya padamu!"

"Ng?"

"Kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku menangis, bukan?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku tidak ingin ikut campur urusanmu. Aku hanya ingin tau apakah bunga itu sudah bisa kubawa pulang atau belum." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk karangan bunga dihadapanku.

"Ah.. oh ini.. A-akan segera kuselesaikan! Tu-tunggu sebentar!" Wajahku memerah menahan malu. Apa-apaan aku ini!? Kenapa bisa mengiranya akan bertanya seperti itu? Konyol!

"Baiklah akan aku tunggu."

Keheningan menghampiri kami. Hanya ada aku dan pemuda berambut hitam itu di ruang ini.. Aku yang biasanya cerewet ikut terdiam saat si pemuda sibuk dengan buku sketsanya. Aku berusaha mencari bahan obrolan agar tidak sepi.

"Pasti untuk kekasihmu, ya? Rangkaian bunga ini…"

"Bukan. Aku hanya ingin melukisnya saja." Jawab pemuda itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun.

"Hoo… " Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa bagusnya si Uchiha itu?" katanya tiba-tiba.

"Kau bilang kau tidak ingin ikut campur?!"

"Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa gadis-gadis begitu menggilainya,"

"Kau ini buta, ya? Tampan, dari keluarga terpandang, jenius, mahir bermain gitar, apa lagi yang kurang? Sasuke itu… sempurna." Kemudian bayangan Sasuke dan Sakura terlintas di pikiranku. Rasa sesak muncul lagi di dadaku.

"Dia telah membuatmu menangis, itulah kekurangannya."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya sambil tersenyum kecil, tanda terima kasihku. Tak kusangka kalimat seperti itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sayangnya sampai detik ini aku belum pernah mengutarakan perasaanku padanya…"

"Menurutku, itu hal yang sia-sia."

"Apa maksudmu?" desisku.

"Kau bicara ataupun tidak, faktanya Sasuke telah terang-terangan memilih Sakura, bukan dirimu. Jadi untuk apa melakukan hal yang sia-sia? Kau ingin mempermalukan dirimu sendiri?"

_PLAKK!_

Pipinya yang putih pucat menjadi kemerahan setelah menerima tamparanku. Kurang ajar! Kupikir dia ingin menyemangati agar aku mengutarakannya atau minimal menghiburku agar tidak berlarut dalam kesedihanku.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan seolah kau tau segalanya." Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera merapikan semuanya dan bergegas untuk pulang. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama lagi berada di satu ruangan dengan pemuda tanpa hati ini. Kutatap dia sekilas, memastikan bahwa tamparanku cukup untuk membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya," Wajahnya tetap tenang tanpa ada ekspresi marah ataupun menyesal. Hal itu membuatku semakin panas. Sebenarnya pemuda ini memiliki perasaan tidak sih? Pikirku gusar.

"Kau bisa bawa pulang bunganya sekarang." Kataku sambil membawa tasku dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruang _Ikebana_.

"Terima kasih. Bunga yang kau rangkai indah."

Aku sedikit menoleh. Rupanya pemuda ini tahu sopan santun juga.

"Ternyata… Suasana hati seseorang tidak mempengaruhi estetika hasil rangkaian bunga, ya? Menarik." Ucap pemuda itu sambil mendahuluiku keluar ruangan.

Kutarik kata-kataku tadi. Pemuda itu memang menyebalkan!

.

.

.

_Di kediaman Yamanaka…_

"Ino, makan malam sudah siap!" panggil Ibuku dari bawah. Aku sedang berada dikamarku yang terletak di lantai dua. Nafsu makanku sama sekali tidak ada malam ini.

"Aku tidak lapar bu!" Sahutku. Ibu berhenti memanggilku. Mungkin ia pikir aku sudah makan di sekolah. Baguslah, aku tidak ingin ada yang menggangguku saat ini. Aku hanya berbaring di tempat tidurku sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku ditengah kegelapan. Aku sadar bahwa tindakanku seperti orang yang tidak punya semangat hidup. Mungkin berendam dengan aroma lavender bisa memperbaiki suasana hatiku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi dengan malas. Kutangggalkan seluruh pakaianku. Aku berendam sambil memikirkan seluruh perkataan pemuda berambut hitam tadi siang. Aku baru menyadari bahwa ucapannya yang kala itu terdengar 'sadis' mengandung kebenaran. Mengapa tadi aku begitu marah padanya ya? Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku.

Pemuda itu benar. Andai saja aku bilang ke Sasuke bahwa selama ini aku menyukainya. Sasuke pasti menolakku karena dia sudah mempunyai Sakura. Ditambah lagi, mungkin saja Sakura akan marah padaku karena selama ini aku menyembunyikannya. Bukan tidak mungkin jika ia menjauhiku. Itu berarti… Aku akan kehilangan sahabat terbaikku.

Kamisama… Aku tak mau itu terjadi! Aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Baiklah, rahasia akan tetap menjadi rahasia. Aku tak akan mengatakannya pada Sasuke. Aku akan mendukung percintaan sahabatku dan mencari cinta yang baru. Yosh! Aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi waktu berendamku.

Usai memakai piyama, aku mengeringkan rambut pirangku yang panjang dengan handuk. Tiba-tiba aku teringat pemuda berambut hitam yang kutampar tadi siang. Aku tertegun. Walaupun ketus, ucapannya mengandung kebenaran. Dia tak bersalah, Ino bodoh! Aku merutukki diriku yang telah menamparnya tanpa basa-basi.

Setelah rambutku mengering, aku bersiap untuk tidur. Aku bertekad bahwa aku akan meminta maaf kepada pemuda itu esok hari.

.

.

.

Selepas bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku terus berada di ruang _Ikebana_, berharap pemuda kemarin datang kesana. Aku tak punya petunjuk lain tentang keberadaannya. Bahkan namanya saja aku tidak tahu. Aku menghabiskan waktu sambil merangkai bunga krisan yang diminta oleh Kurenai-sensei.

Hampir dua jam aku menunggunya sendirian sambil merangkai bunga. Kupandangi empat pot yang berisi bunga-bunga segar yang telah kurangkai. Seperti orang bodoh saja… Aku menertawai diriku sendiri. Kuputuskan untuk pulang dan menunda niatku untuk meminta maaf.

Sebelum pulang, aku menutup jendela. Mataku menangkap sosok yang kunanti sedang bersandar di pohon gingko sambil membuat sketsa bunga liar yang tumbuh disana. Aku segera meninggalkan ruang _ikebana _untuk menyusulnya.

.

"Hai," sapaku. Iris hitamnya melirik kearahku selama beberapa detik kemudian kembali menekuni buku sketsanya.. Wajar saja ia bersikap begini setelah kejadian kemarin, gumamku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, mengumpulkan keberanian. Namun yang kulakukan hanyalah duduk tak jauh dari sana sambil mengamatinya menggambar.

"Ada perlu apa?" sepertinya ia merasa terganggu dengan kedatanganku.

"Ano… A-aku ingin meminta maaf… Atas perbuatanku kemarin."

"Oh. Lalu?"

"Maaf, kau pasti masih marah. Kurasa aku kesal karena ucapanmu itu benar. Seharusnya aku berterimakasih karena kau telah mencegahku untuk berbuat bodoh. Kau bersedia memaafkanku?"

Pemuda itu menghela napasnya, kemudian mengangguk namun tangannya tak henti menari diatas lembar bukunya. Merasa diabaikan, aku meliriknya sambil menahan kekesalanku.

"Kau mendengarkan ucapanku tidak?"

"Hn," Pemuda itu mengarahkan manik matanya tepat kearahku. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan? Aku sibuk." Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu membuatku sedikit ciut. Sekilas, tatapannya mengingatkanku pada Sasuke. Aduh, aku pasti sedang melantur!

"I-itu saja! Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu! Jaa~!" Aku bangkit dari duduk dan menepuk-nepuk rok bagian belakangku yang dipenuhi rumput. Setidaknya aku sudah minta maaf! Kataku dalam hati.

"Yamanaka-san!"

"Eh?" aku menoleh. Dia memanggilku. Dia mengetahui namaku tapi aku tidak mengetahui namanya! "A-ada apa?"

"Apa kau tau apa nama bunga itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk bunga liar yang sedang dilukisnya. Aku memperhatikan bunga itu sejenak.

"Oh… itu bunga Akasia, artinya cinta yang tersembunyi…"

"Ng?" ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu bahasa bunga. Kau tau, setiap bunga memiliki makna yang berbeda. Kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan bunga, makanya ada bahasa bunga."

"Terima kasih, Yamanaka-san."

"Sebentar. Bagaimana kau tau namaku? Kita 'kan, tidak saling mengenal? Apa aku sepopuler itu?" tanyaku penasaran. Dagunya mengarah ke jas sekolahku. Disana terdapat badge yang bertuliskan Yamanaka Ino. Aku terdiam merenungi kebodohanku. Di setiap jas sekolah murid 'kan, terdapat nama mereka. Kenapa aku merasa bahwa aku begitu populer? Dasar bodoh! Rasanya aku ingin menghilang dari hadapannya sekarang juga karena malu.

"Oh iya hehe… Ngg…" Aku mencari badge namanya dan ternyata pemuda itu sedang tidak memakai jas. "Yah siapapun namamu, selamat menggambar!" dengan menahan malu aku menunduk untuk pamit dari hadapannya.

"Namaku Sai,"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sai tersenyum padaku.

.

.

.

Sai. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan iris mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, Postur tubuhnya bisa dibilang atletis dengan kulit putih pucat. Wajahnya yang tampan itu jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresi. Cara bicaranya juga tak kalah datar dari raut wajahnya. Kulihat ia tidak mempunyai teman. Yah, kalau kerjaannya melukis terus sih, wajar saja. Apalagi ucapannya yang kadang menyebalkan, pikirku. Tapi sungguh, meskipun sekilas, melihat Sai membuatku teringat pada Sasuke. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghapus pikiran itu. Sasuke jauh lebih 'manusiawi'. Sasuke jauh lebih keren. Sasuke lebih… memilih Sakura dibandingkan diriku. Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah.

Sejak ia memperkenalkan namanya padaku, kami jadi sering bertemu. Saat kami berpapasan di koridor sekolah, saat aku sedang merangkai bunga di ruang _ikebana_ atau saat ia sedang melukis sendirian di taman sekolah. Tak banyak yang kami bicarakan, bahkan pertemuan kami lebih didominasi dengan keheningan. Kalaupun ada pembicaraan, aku yang memulainya. Sai lebih banyak diam. Bahkan hingga musim semi berganti dengan musim panas, kemudian beralih ke musim dingin dan kini, musim gugur. Mungkin tak terhitung lagi frekuensi pertemuan rahasia antara aku dengannya. Namun… Entah mengapa ada rasa nyaman yang kurasakan saat dia dengan sabar mendengarkan ocehanku, menemaniku merangkai bunga, atau saat aku duduk di sampingnya sambil memperhatikannya melukis… meskipun tanpa suara. Tunggu! Mungkinkah…

Mungkinkah aku menyukainya? Menyukai Sai, pemuda yang minim ekspresi itu? Tidak, tidak. Aku membantah pikiran konyolku sendiri. Namun… kalaupun itu benar, apa yang membuatku suka padanya? Pikir baik-baik, Ino. Dia kan penyendiri, tidak punya teman, bicara juga seenaknya.

Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Sejak kehadiran Sai, rasanya aku mulai melupakan Sasuke. Padahal sebelumnya hampir tiap malam aku memikirkan Sasuke. Namun akhir-akhir ini yang ada dipikiranku justru Sai. Apa mungkin aku menyukainya karena ia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke? Tapi jika kuperhatikan baik-baik, Sai berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke. Sai adalah Sai. Sai yang dengan mudah mengucapkan hal yang terdengar jahat namun mengandung kebenaran. Sai yang jarang sekali mengubah raut wajahnya. Sai yang pandai melukis. Sai yang membuatku berhenti memikirkan Sasuke. Sai yang kini tidak bisa lepas dari pikiranku…

Arrrggghhhh! Aku ini kenapa, sih?! Kutepuk-tepuk kedua pipiku yang memerah. Membayangkan senyumnya saja sudah membuatku berdebar. Seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta saja. Apa?! Aku membelalak. Jatuh cinta? Aku menyembunyikan wajahku yang menyerupai tomat segar dibawah bantal.

Lalu, bagaimana perasaan Sai terhadapku? Apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku? Aku tersentak. Iya,ya. Belum tentu perasaannya sama denganku. Belum tentu juga saat ini dia tengah memikirkanku. Jangan-jangan dia benci padaku. Atau mungkin dia merasa risih dengan keberadaanku. Tapi kalau dugaanku benar, kenapa ia tidak mengusirku jauh-jauh? Dan lagi, kalaupun perasaanya padaku bersifat positif, kenapa dia terlihat biasa saja?

Pikiranku makin menjadi-jadi. Aku memekik pelan ketika melihat jarum jam menunjukkan angka satu. Astaga… ini sudah lewat tengah malam! Besok 'kan, aku harus sekolah! Cepat-cepat kutarik selimutku untuk segera tidur. Ini gara-gara kau, Sai!

_._

_._

_._

_Musim gugur, Konoha High School…_

Konoha High School terlihat begitu ramai. Hal ini disebabkan oleh kegiatan rutin di pertengahan musim gugur, yakni festival seni. Tenda-tenda yang berisi oleh hasil kesenian yang dibuat sendiri oleh siswa-siswi jurusan seni Konoha High School berjejer di lapangan sekolah. Para pengunjung memadati festival, membuatku memilih untuk menghindarinya. Tugasku untuk membuat bunga kering sebagai hiasan yang akan diaplikasikan ke pembatas buku, maupun pernik lainnya sudah selesai beberapa hari lalu, sehingga aku bebas dari pekerjaan. Aku duduk di bawah pohon gingko sambil mengedarkan mataku, mencari suatu hal yang menarik perhatian. Namun ada satu titik yang membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari sana.

Sakura menyanyi diatas panggung dengan diiringi petikan gitar dari Sasuke. Suara Sakura yang indah dengan alunan lembut dari gitar Sasuke menciptakan kombinasi yang sangat serasi. Tatapan-tatapan iri para gadis penggemar Sasuke menghujani Sakura. Sepertinya adegan ini sukses mematahkan hati banyak orang. Aku sempat berpapasan dengan segerombolan gadis dengan mata sembap dan setengah terisak sambil mengucap nama idola mereka dengan lirih. Sasuke yang biasanya memilih untuk tidur di atap sekolah agar terhindar dari keramaian bersedia menunjukkan kepiawaiannya memetik gitar demi mengiringi seorang gadis bernyanyi. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini luput dari perhatian orang-orang? Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni sekolah.

"Penyanyi dan pemain gitar… Sempurna," kataku lirih.

"Masih belum menyerah juga rupanya?"

"Sai? Kupikir kau tidak datang…"

"Aku berubah pikiran," Sai menatapku. "Ternyata keputusanku tepat. Aku bisa melihat pemandangan gadis yang patah hati."

"Siapa yang patah hati?" jawabku mengelak. Aku sedikit tersinggung mendengarnya.

"Entahlah."

Aku berdecak. Kapan ya, laki-laki ini bisa membaca situasi? Gerutuku dalam hati. Timbul niat untuk mengusilinya.

"Apa kau menyadarinya, Sai? Kau itu mirip dengan Sasuke," aku sedikit terkekeh lalu menoleh kearahnya, menunggu respon 'pedas' yang biasanya meluncur dari mulutnya. Ternyata Sai sedang menatap kearahku dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yaah… Memangnya tidak ada yang bilang kalau ada kemiripan antara kau dan Sasuke? Aku serius. Jangan-jangan kalian ini kakak beradik, ya? Sebenarnya namamu itu Sai Uchiha, 'kan?" kataku sambil menepuk bahunya dengan maksud bercanda. Sai menepis tanganku.

"Aku tidak sudi disamakan dengannya."

"Loh? Kenapa? Kau tidak suka disamakan dengannya? Itu berarti kau itu punya potensi untuk menjadi selebritis sepertinya, Sai! Wah, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap untuk dikelilingi banyak penggemar seperti Sasuke,"candaku lagi. Sai menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku tidak butuh hal seperti itu."

"Harusnya kau bersyukur disamakan dengan Sasuke, Sai. Sasuke 'kan tampan, pintar, kaya raya, keren, pandai bermain gi…"

"Cukup. Aku muak mendengarnya." Sai beranjak dari posisinya yang semula duduk disebelahku.

"Ettoo… Aku hanya…"

"Membanggakan idolamu? Silahkan saja. Namun jangan didepanku." Sai berbalik pergi. Aku mencegahnya.

"Tu-tunggu! Bukan itu maksudku…."

"Lalu?" Senyum meremehkan yang sudah lama tidak kulihat muncul di wajahnya. "Oh, begitu. Kau 'kan, masih belum merelakan Sasuke dengan Sakura… Mengapa tidak kau katakan saja padanya sekarang juga? Kau bisa bilang 'Sasuke, aku mencintaimu! Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu! Aku tetap mencintaimu meskipun jelas-jelas kau memilih sahabatku! Aku…"

_PLAKK!_

Aku melayangkan tamparanku dipipinya, untuk yang kedua kali. Air mata yang daritadi sudah menggenang dimataku mulai menetes dengan bebas. Sai mengangguk sambil mengusap pipinya yang merah akibat tamparanku, seolah mengerti sesuatu. Dia mendekat kearahku. Diulurkan tangannya kewajahku untuk menghapus air mataku.

"Maaf…" ucapnya pelan. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis…"

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa dalam keadaan begini. Sai tersenyum padaku tanpa sempat kubalas senyumannya itu. Kemudian, Sai membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari hadapanku. Aku hanya bisa diam ditempat sambil memandangi punggungnya menjauh pergi.

Kau salah, Sai! Ini bukan seperti yang kau duga! Perasaanku pada Sasuke sudah menguap dengan sendirinya….! Sejak kehadiranmu…

Terlambat. Sai sudah tak nampak lagi dari pandanganku.

Saat itu juga, tangisku pecah.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu dan tisu yang kuhabiskan untuk menangis dikamarku. Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan betapa jeleknya wajahku sehabis menangis hampir seharian ini. Seragam sekolah masih melekat di tubuhku yang sedari tadi kuhempaskan di tempat tidur.

Sai…

Nama itu terpampang jelas diotakku. Wajahnya. Senyumnya.

Langit musim gugur, begitulah aku menganggapnya. Langit musim gugur mirip sekali dengan Sai. Ada kehangatan dibalik hawa dingin yang kerap menjadi imejnya. Langit musim gugur tak jarang menampakkan warna yang misterius, seperti sosok pemuda pendiam itu. Keduanya membuatku penasaran akan isi hatinya. Apakah Sai merindukanku seperti langit musim gugur merindukan dedaunan yang telah meninggalkan singgasananya?

Tindakanku tadi siang ikut berputar dikepalaku. Aku yang salah. lantas, kenapa aku menamparnya? Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya aku melayangkan tamparanku ke wajahnya. Padahal Sai tidak bersalah dan tidak layak untuk ditampar.

Mungkin aku terlalu lelah menangis, hingga tak sadar perlahan-lahan aku tertidur….

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan Sai. Dia tidak lagi datang menemuiku di ruang _Ikebana_ dan juga tidak terlihat sedang melukis di tempat biasa. Aku beranggapan, kalau dia menghindariku. Ya, pasti begitu.

Aku tidak mencarinya, meskipun aku merindukannya. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk menemuinya, dan meminta maaf. Padahal jelas-jelas dia salah paham gara-gara mulut besarku. Rasanya aku sudah tidak pantas lagi untuk bertemu dengannya.

Sai membenciku. Pasti. Aku mengangguk lemah. Setelah membereskan seluruh peralatan merangkai bunga, aku bergegas pulang. Saat aku berniat untuk membuka pintu, gagangnya terlebih dulu bergerak, dan pintu terbuka. Seorang pemuda berdiri disana.

Aku tertegun. Sai masuk ke ruangan yang sama denganku, lalu menutup pintunya. Dia menatap lurus kearahku, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ucapku dan Sai secara serentak.

"Kau duluan," kata kami bersamaan, lagi. Dia mempersilahkanku untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu. Aku mengigit bibir. Berusaha menyusun kata-kata sambil memberanikan diri menatap wajahnya.

"Ano… Aku minta maaf. Tempo hari aku…"

Sai menggeleng. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, karena ucapanku telah membuatmu bersedih."

Kali ini aku yang menggeleng. "Aku sedih bukan karena ucapanmu…"

"Karena Sasuke? Dia… Dia tidak pantas kau tangisi…"

"Bukan begitu, Sai baka!" Aku menjerit. Airmataku meluncur deras, seperti anak kecil yang sedang meraung saat menginginkan mainan. Aku menangis tepat dihadapannya.

"Aku selalu menganggapmu seperti langit. Langit musim gugur, tepatnya. Kau menyembunyikan luka dibalik keceriaanmu. Menyimpan luka diatas senyumanmu. Kau berpura-pura kuat, padahal kau rapuh. Rasanya sakit sekali melihatmu tersenyum, namun kedua matamu menunjukkan tangis yang tertahan…"

Aku tak mau melihat air matamu lagi. Aku ingin terus melindungimu, Ino Yamanaka. Aku rela dibenci olehmu. Aku rela jauh darimu. Bahkan…" Sai menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. " Aku rela jika kau bersama Sasuke agar kau berhenti menangis…." Sai menutup serentet kalimatnya sambil menghapus airmataku, kemudian mengusap rambutku dengan sangat lembut.

"Kau ini bodoh ya?" kataku sinis.

"Kau itu juga langit musim gugur bagiku. Sepertinya banyak sekali rahasia yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Warna langit musim gugur itu misterius, 'kan? Sama sepertimu. Namun dibalik angin dingin yang berembus dibawah langit musim gugur, aku merasakan kehangatan yang diberikannya…" aku membeberkan semua yang ada dibenakku. "Padahal sebelumnya kau ini sama sekali bukan tipeku. Aku tak mengerti."

"Aku mengerti. Tatap aku."

"Tidak mau! Wajahku jelek sekali saat ini!" aku menggeleng tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"Ayolah… Aku tidak keberatan."

Aku menutup wajah dengan kedua tanganku. Sai malah mempererat tangannya yang melingkari punggungku. Aku merasakan kecupan lembut di puncak kepalaku. Debaran jantungku semakin lama semakin cepat. Wajahku pun terasa memanas.

"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Aku berjanji akan mencoba untuk lebih ekspresif lagi. Kau mau aku punya banyak teman? Atau penggemar? Kau ingin aku bermain gitar untukmu? Akan kulakukan. Asal kau…"

"Tidak perlu. Tetaplah seperti ini. Menjadi Sai yang menyebalkan. Kalau kau berubah, aku tidak mau bersamamu."

"Jadi… Maukah kau terus menjadi 'langit-'ku?"

Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Memangnya ada pilihan lain?"

"Kau hanya diperbolehkan menjawab 'iya' atau 'aku bersedia'. Bagaimana?" balas Sai dengan sudut bibir yang mulai terangkat. Aku pura-pura memngerucutkan bibirku seolah terpaksa menjawabnya.

"Huh, apa boleh buat."

Tanpa aba-aba, Sai merengkuhku lagi, lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Aku merasa sangat nyaman berada dipelukannya. Aku merasa begitu dicintai, dilindungi, dan begitu bahagia. Aku dapat merasakan debar jantungnya yang seirama dengan deru napasku. Hatiku menghangat, sehangat senyuman Sai.

**Aki no Sora-FIN.**

**AN**

Hai~ setelah sekian lama saya balik lagi. Masih di kingdom yang sama, dengan genre yang sama, dengan fic yang apa adanya dan seadanya.

Untuk musim gugur saya coba hadirkan (lagi) couple favorit saya di Naruto, yakni Sai dan Ino :3

Kalau menurut saya sih mereka itu klop banget. Cocok. Serasi. Saling melengkapi. Dan dimohon kalau Kishimoto-sensei membaca ini, tolong si Sai itu beneran jadian sama Ino. Kalau perlu adakan pesta pernikahan mewah di Konoha selama 3 hari 3 malem. Saya bersedia kok jadi penghulunya :3 /huek

Ah. Daripada saya makin meracau mending kita akhiri saja bincang-bincangnya.

Buat para readers, terima kasih banyak ya udah mau baca fic saya ini. Mind to reviews? :)


End file.
